On Paper (We Don't Make Sense)
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Post Civil War. Tony and the other Avengers are trying to find their way forwards. Unlikely support leads to an even more unlikely romance.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;** Challenges listed at the bottom.

 **Word Count** \- 7555

 **AN** \- Spoilers for Civil War… but then completely disregards Canon post that movie.

* * *

 **On Paper (We Don't Make Sense)**

* * *

Tony stared at him in disbelief. Clint stared back defiantly.

"Really?" Tony asked. "You thought I didn't call you because I _doubted your skills?"_

"What other reason could you have?" Clint demanded. "Just because I don't have a fancy ass suit -"

"You've got kids, you jackass," Tony interrupted. "You were out, Clint! You were out, and you were with your family, and I didn't want to disturb that! I didn't want to put you in a place where you might not be able to go back to them. _No child should grow up without their father if it can be helped_."

Steve, at the other end of the table, made an almost inaudible sound, and Barnes lowered his head.

Clint stared at Tony, eyes wide with surprise.

Tony shook his head. "You know what, I'm always going to be painted as the bad guy, so you believe whatever you want to believe. I'm done here. You all have your pardons, you're back on American soil, and the compound is yours. I'm so done."

He stood up and turned away from the table. Steve and Clint both called his name but he ignored them, letting the door fall shut behind him with a slam.

T'Challa was waiting outside the room, and he raised an eyebrow at the tight smile Tony offered him.

"Are you okay?"

Tony was tense, so tense, because being in the same room as Steve was _hard work_ these days, and as much as he liked the King of Wakanda, he really just wanted to get the hell out of there.

Tony nodded stiffly then huffed out a laugh. "Probably not," he admitted. "But I will be."

"I am sure you will," T'challa agreed. "Would you join me for lunch, or do you have to rush off?"

"You know me, Kitty-cat. Always in a rush. Raincheck though, okay?"

T'challa nodded, as though he'd known what Tony's answer would be.

"Try not to let them get to you, Tony," he said, reaching out to squeeze Tony's shoulder. "They'll never know just how much they owe you."

Tony smiled again, a little freer this time. "That's the way I prefer it."

He was heading back to Stark Tower. All evidence of the Rogue Avengers having once had a place there had been long removed and that was the way he liked it.

He hadn't been lying when he told the Avengers that he was done.

…

T'challa watched Tony go, his brow furrowed. Tony might prefer that the Avengers didn't know all he'd done for them, but T'challa was very much of the opinion that they needed humbling.

Spending as much time in their presence as he had, T'challa had been amazed at their utter ignorance where Tony Stark was concerned.

"Brother," Shuri said, walking up the corridor to stand beside him. "You look like you are about to cause trouble."

T'challa's lips lifted as he looked at his little sister. "Perhaps."

"Tread carefully," she cautioned. "Mr Stark must have his reasons for not wanting them to be aware just how much they owe him."

T'challa didn't bother to ask how she knew what was troubling him, Shuri always knew. It was part of her charm.

"Do you believe the truth should be hidden?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Personally, no. But… it is not my opinion that should count in this matter, is it?"

"They should be aware how much they owe the man they continually spit on."

Shuri nodded slowly. She agreed with him in principle but perhaps not in practice. "We need to be getting back to Wakanda, Brother. Whatever your decision, you must make it quickly."

…

T'Challa stood at the head of the table. He met the eyes of each of those gathered.

"We shall be taking our leave shortly," he informed them flatly. "But before I go, I ask for a moment of your time for you to just sit and listen to some information that I believe you should be entitled to, no matter the resisting force that is Tony Stark."

He saw the gleam in the eyes of Rogers and Maximoff and internally scoffed. They clearly thought T'Challa was about to give them ammo to use against the billionaire. He wondered how bright their eyes would be when he was finished.

"Why am I not surprised that Tony is keeping secrets again," Romanoff said, shaking her head. Oddly, she looked more fond than irritated, and T'Challa wondered just how much the Russian spy knew about everything that had happened.

He suspected it was more than most.

"You owe your return to the United States _entirely_ to Tony Stark," T'Challa began. "He has worked himself to the bone since he left the hospital after the last… skirmish, worked in _your_ favour, despite owing you no loyalty whatsoever.

"Not only has he fought to get rid of Ross and his ridiculous accords and to also put in a system that keeps you all safe from power hungry politicians like him, he has also fought so many legal battles to even get you pardoned at all. There were many of which did not wish to see a single one of you free."

Roger's opened his mouth, but T'Challa silenced him with a single look.

"During your time in Wakanda, and I suspect previous to that, you have all spat on Tony Stark. You belittle him constantly, you blame him for all the wrongs in the world, and you believe him to be nothing but the problem child of your team. If you even see him as a part of the team, which I find myself doubting.

"Steve, you used his money to find his parents murderer and you didn't even tell him the truth. You know, much of what happened could have been avoided if you'd told him the truth when you found out about it? Since he calmed down, he not only built Sergeant Barnes a new arm, but he provided the technology that we used to remove the triggers from his mind. You caused this, Captain, and it's about time that you accept your own responsibility in the war that _you_ caused."

"It wasn't Bucky," Steve said, his eyes flashing.

"It was Hydra," T'Challa agreed. "Using Sergeant Barnes' body. Tony agrees with that sentiment… and he would have done had you sat down and had a conversation with him. You had no right to keep his parents murder away from him."

When it became obvious that Steve wasn't going to answer, T'Challa turned his attention to Miss Maximoff. He disliked the witch, and he disliked the way the rest of the team treated her as a child. She was a young woman, but a woman nonetheless, and to treat her as a child was only enabling her destructive tendencies.

"You say that Tony Stark murdered your parents," he said, staring at her. "Did he put a gun to their heads and pull the trigger?"

"No, but his bomb killed them," she snapped. "He didn't care that he was selling to terrorists!"

"Actually, Miss Maximoff, Mr Stark had no idea of the under the table dealings of Obadiah Stane. While Mr Stark can indeed be accused of being ignorant, and irresponsible, he did not murder your parents any more than Sergeant Barnes killed his."

She shook her head, glaring contemptibly at the table.

"You killed people while you were under the control of Hydra, correct?"

She stiffened but nodded once.

"And yet, while you believe yourself above punishment for that, you believe Mr Stark to be fully accountable for the actions of somebody else?" She opened her mouth to reply but T'Challa plowed on. "You attacked Mr Stark's mind, which in part caused him to create Ultron. And yet, every single one of you laid the blame solely on his shoulders."

He looked around at the team.

"Perhaps it is time to look at your own actions, your own behaviours, and take stock of the way you've treated him. Even now, after every single one of you betrayed him, turned your back on him, physically attacked him and even almost killed him, you should remember that it is down to him that you are all free. You should all remember that if Mr Stark had wiped his hands of you, as most people would have gladly done had they been in his position, he still fought for you and he still won for you."

He looked between Steve and Bucky, his gaze eventually meeting Steve's.

"And a word to the wise? Tony could have easily killed the pair of you in that bunker. That he let you take him down, that he let you almost kill him? It's proof that even with the worst kind of betrayal, his loyalty to you was worth more than vengeance for his parents."

Without another word, T'Challa turned away from the table and left the room. Shuri was waiting for him on their jet.

"You told them," she said, tilting her head to the side slightly. "He is not going to be happy with you, brother."

T'Challa smiled. "Perhaps not. But I believe, in the long run, he may well thank me."

…

"I didn't sign up for this," Tony argued, shaking his head. "It was agreed that the Avengers would return to the Compound, and I would return to consultant status only!"

"I'm afraid that public opinion has changed things," Fury replied with a sigh. "Since we reinstated SHIELD in the public eye, the public have decided that their favourite Avenger is in fact Iron Man; the only one who fought for what _they_ wanted."

Tony shook his head. "I'm not doing it, Nick."

"You don't have a choice."

Snorting, Tony smirked. "I think you'll find that I always have a choice. The answer is no."

"You're really going to put all of your hard work down the drain?" Fury demanded. "If you refuse to fight with the team, the team will be disbanded. The pardons will most likely be revoked, since they were only granted on the condition that they pay their debts to society by trying to keep the world safe!"

"Not my problem," Tony replied blandly. "I got them back here, I put in the hard work for over a year. I need a _break_. Get some other schmuck to take over."

"Tony," Nick said softly, rubbing at his temple. "Please. I don't have any other options. Do you really think if I did I would have asked? I know how much you've put into this, and I know how much it's cost you."

"No," Tony replied tiredly. "You really don't."

"Just… think about it. Please."

…

"Pep, what the bloody fuck are they doing here?" Tony hissed, nodding his head subtly across the room to where Rogers and Romanoff, all decked out in their finest with their most charming smiles plastered on their faces.

"PR," Pepper replied flatly. "I didn't have a choice in the matter, this isn't an SI gala. I'm about as happy to see them as you are, Tony."

Tony sighed but nodded. "Sorry. I just… wasn't expecting them. What's the possibility that I can duck out quickly before they try and latch on?"

"Very unlikely, since you're giving a speech in about an hour," Pepper said, smiling fondly. "Tell them to fuck off if they annoy you."

"Miss Potts!" Tony gasped, mock scandalised. "I'm shocked and appalled at such language!"

"You're an idiot," she replied, laughing at him.

Tony shrugged. "Probably."

He let her lead him into the crowd, and he smarmed and charmed his way through the evening. He could feel Roger's eyes boring into him as he gave his speech, though he didn't deign to even look in the Captain's direction once.

Tony really wasn't interested in getting into a pissing contest with Captain America, especially not with their rather incendiary history. He liked this building, he'd hate to watch it crumble in the face of yet another battle.

Especially one he didn't want to take part in.

Speech done, he returned to Pepper's side and let her take the lead. He had to admit that she was resourceful. Well. He'd always known that. But still, having her lead him from group to group, beautifully avoiding Rogers and Romanoff no matter where they placed themselves in the ballroom was a masterclass in avoidance.

"You're in the wrong job," he told her, when they stopped by the bar for a breather and a drink. "You should have been a super ninja spy."

"How d'ya know I'm not?" she asked, his lips tilting up in a small smirk.

Tony blinked. "Damn. Good point."

…

"How are we supposed to get things back to the way they were if we're not allowed to approach him?" Steve asked, frowning.

The Avengers were sitting in the rec room of the compound. Steve had called the meeting, hoping that someone would have some kind of an idea of how they could reach out to Tony. Being blocked by Pepper's expert maneuvering had certainly put a spanner in his own plans.

"I don't think he wants things back to the way they were, Steve," Nat said, shaking her head. "Can't say I blame him."

"It's not like we were the only ones in the wrong, Nat!" Clint said, rubbing at his face.

"No," she agreed. "But I think that rather than wallow, Tony got proactive in making up for his fuck ups. Maybe it's time we did the same thing, hmm?"

"Do you think Vision will return with him, if we can convince him to come back?" Wanda asked quietly. They could all hear the hope in her voice.

"I don't know," Steve admitted. "But maybe, Wanda."

She nodded.

"He wasn't fighting alone, while we were in Wakanda," Nat said. "I've been doing some digging, and he made Rhodes some leg braces to help him be able to walk and pilot the War Machine armour. He also had Spiderman and Vision at his back. It'll be interesting to see if they all remain with him when he makes a final decision. Nick bought us some time, but..."

She noticed Sam wince at the mention of Rhodes.

"None of them blame you for that, Sam. No more than they blame Vision for it," she said gently, patting his arm.

"How do you know that?" he asked, his voice rough.

She smiled. "Because as difficult as it is to admit after what I did, I know Tony, and I know he's a good man. Rhodes too."

Sam nodded. She knew how conflicted he felt about the whole situation. He'd run into the middle of a superhero war because his personal hero had asked it of him. He'd thought he understood the right and wrong of it, only for it all to be turned on its head without his knowledge.

Sam didn't know Tony, and he'd only had Steve's words to go on when he decided to fight against him. Nat wondered how many of the people in the room would have been on Steve's side had they had both arguments laid out in front of them.

Not least because for Steve, it had never been about the Accords. It had always been about Barnes.

She glanced at the clock and then looked at Clint. "You should probably go," she said gently. "You know how much Laura hates it when you're late."

Clint swallowed hard. "Yeah… I… yeah. I'll see you later."

She nodded. "I'll be here."

And she would. With a bottle of Russian Vodka and a shoulder for his tears to soak. She knew how much the coming conversation was going to hurt her friend, and she wished things could be different for him.

He'd made the wrong choice, and Natasha thought that maybe that was only just sinking in for many of them.

…

Clint wandered the streets. It was late, and it was raining. His clothes were soaked through, even his socks were wet beneath his waterproof boots.

Not so waterproof after all.

He knew he should go back to the compound. Natasha would be wondering where he was and he didn't want to cause her worry, but he just… he couldn't face going back there. Not yet. Not now.

His life had just fallen apart amidst soft words and slowly falling tears.

He'd never understood the feeling of being broken more than he did right then. He thought he'd faced the worst when he woke up from Loki's spell, but this… this hurt more than anything had any right too.

It hurt worst to know it was on him.

Laura still loved him. She said as much. She just couldn't handle him anymore. Clint thought about what she'd said about Stark, about the way he'd saved them when Nat did the data dump from Shield.

He wanted to still be angry at Tony, he really did. If he could be angry at Tony, then maybe it wasn't all his fault. If he could be angry at Tony, at least he had a target for his rage.

But he couldn't.

Because Tony had saved his children, and he'd kept them safe and warm and fed in the way that Clint was _supposed to have done._

How could he keep being angry after that? How could he keep piling blame on Tony when Tony had only ever tried to do the right thing.

Oh, he'd fucked up, of course he had, they all made mistakes.

But he'd tried to fix it, and he'd fixed it in a better way than many could. Clint couldn't hate him for that.

He tried to look on the bright side of the conversation with Laura. She promised him that he could see the kids whenever he wanted. That was something. That she'd delivered the line while handing him divorce papers had soured the sentiment, but Clint didn't even blame her.

How could he?

He'd messed up big, and… he didn't deserve her forgiveness.

Not this time.

"Barton?"

Clint looked up, blinking when he realised he was in front of Stark Tower, and more importantly, in front of Tony himself.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me like I'm about to burst into flames?" Tony asked, when Clint didn't say anything.

"I, uh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he muttered, digging his hands into his pockets.

Tony frowned. "I'm not going to shoot you for walking up the street."

Clint nodded. "I know. I… I'm sorry, Tony. For what I said in the raft. And… probably for a lot more to be honest but… that was a blow that you really didn't deserve, and… I'm a dick."

Tony nodded. "You're right. You are a dick. Why are you walking in the rain without an umbrella?"

"I didn't… didn't even think about it," Clint replied with a shrug. "I should go. I'll see you around, Tony."

"Get in here for a minute, and I'll call for a car for you," Tony said, shaking his head. "Bloody idiot. You're going to make yourself sick."

Clint blinked stupidly at him for a moment, until Tony tapped his foot impatiently, gesturing him inside. Clint stepped forward and passed Tony until he was just inside the atrium of the tower.

"J, have someone fetch some clothes down in Barton's size," Tony said softly as he closed the door.

"You don't have to do… any of this," Clint said quietly.

Tony stared at him for a moment. "I know."

"Then… why?"

When Tony smiled at him, really truly smiled, Clint was taken aback. "When do I ever do what's expected of me, Barton?"

…

Tony smiled at Pepper when she stepped out of the elevator a few minutes after he'd asked, Jarvis to have someone fetch clothes. He'd known it would be her or Rhodey that came, unable to hold their curiosity.

Nosy fuckers.

He loved them for it.

"Pep, you remember Barton, yes?"

She nodded, handing off the clothes. "Of course I do," she replied, nodding her head at Barton in greeting.

"There's a bathroom just off that corridor," Tony told him, pointing to the left. "You can change in there. Car should be ready when you're done."

Clint nodded silently and walked in the direction Tony pointed him in. It was odd. Tony didn't think he'd ever seen the man look so… dejected before. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

"What's he doing here?" Pepper asked, raising her eyebrow.

Tony shrugged. "He was taking a stroll in the rain, I guess. He didn't seem to even realise he was near the tower until I said his name."

Pepper blinked. "Oh. He… Tony, Laura said she was filing for divorce and she lives not far from here now. You don't think…?"

"Ah," Tony murmured, understanding dawning. "Well. I'm guess I'm glad I saw him then. At least this way, we can send him on his way back to the compound. Natasha will handle it from there."

Pepper smiled at him and leant forward to kiss his cheek. "You amaze me every day, Mr Stark," she murmured, stepping back.

Tony frowned. "What? What did I do?"

"Even after everything they've done to you… you still care."

She left him alone in the atrium, her heels clacking on the floor until she got back in the lift. Tony shook her words away, but then frowned.

He didn't care. He didn't. He just… well. It was common decency, right? It wasn't that… he didn't still…

Tony groaned and rubbed his face. Damn it all to hell.

Happy clapped his shoulder. "Jarvis called for me, Boss. You heading somewhere?"

Tony shook his head. "Not me, Hap. Barton will be out in a minute, I want you to drive him over to the compound, kay?"

Happy frowned. "Why?"

Tony chuckled. "Because I'm asking you too. And Hap… behave, okay?"

Happy grumbled but nodded eventually, just as Barton returned to the atrium. He still looked damp, but at least his clothing was dry. Tony couldn't help but hope he warmed up soon, as he watched the man shiver slightly.

"Heat on full in the car, Hap," he murmured.

"Mr Barton, if you'll follow me?" Happy asked, the picture of professionalism.

Barton nodded, and stepped after Happy. He paused in front of Tony. "I… thank you."

Tony nodded. They both knew he was being thanked for more than just the ride to the compound.

…

Nick Fury stood in front of the Avengers. They gathered around the kitchen table, all eagerly awaiting whatever news he brought.

It had been an anxious wait between meetings with their would be boss, since what he said today would be the final decision on their current freedom.

"Tony will be moving into the compound on a part time basis," he told them, seeing no reason to beat around the bush. "Let me make this very clear. If any of you so much as sneeze on him, the raft will seem like a playground. Do you all understand me?"

The silent nods he received told him that perhaps they'd actually listened to him and King T'Challa after all.

"He'll be here mostly on the weekends, and will likely spend most of his time in his labs. You will not enter his labs uninvited. And for the love of all that is holy, you will not demand anything from him. He's given more than enough to this team and had it thrown back in his face one time too many already. You _will_ give him the space he desires."

Nick gave them one last glare and swept from the room, hoping that for once, they didn't fuck up. He had a feeling this would be their last chance with Tony.

"Do we have any idea what changed his mind?" Sam asked, his brow furrowed. "Because honestly, I was expecting him to tell Fury to fuck the fuck off."

Barnes snorted, even as Steve frowned at him and Nat and Clint chuckled.

"No idea," Steve said, shaking his head. "But… maybe it's an olive branch?"

"Doubtful," Natasha said. "He has no reason to offer one. He's the wronged party."

"I saw him," Clint admitted, running a hand through his hair. "Last week. When… After I saw Laura."

They all stared at him in shock.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Steve asked, leaning forward slightly on the table. "What happened?"

Clint shrugged and told them the bare bones of what happened. "He saw me walking in the rain, gave me dry clothes and had Happy drop me off here."

"And you didn't tell us because…" Nat asked, trailing off.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up that he was softening to any of us. I think… I think maybe he felt bad for me because I was a mess, but that was just… a decent human reaction I suppose. I could have been anyone."

Natasha shook her head. "But you're not just anyone, are you?"

"I guess not."

"Speculation on Tony's motivations, mood or thought process isn't going to get us anywhere," Sam said eventually. "We're going to have to take our cues from him and… hope for the best, I suppose."

Steve sighed and sat back in his seat. He'd never been one for inaction, and it was a hard pill to swallow that there might not actually be a way to fix this.

He could only do as Sam said and pray that Tony was willing to meet him halfway.

…

Tony glared at the compound as it came in to view. He'd sworn when he'd received the news of the Avenger's pardons that he was done playing ball. Of course, one plea from Fury and a chance meeting with Barton, and Tony was folding like a cheap suit.

As Happy pulled up to the main doors, Tony wasn't surprised to find a welcoming committee on the steps. He'd known it would happen, but it didn't make him any more comfortable with it.

"Last chance, Boss. We can ditch this place and go get burgers?" Happy asked as he cut the engine.

Tony laughed freely at his long term driver. "I love you, Hap," he murmured, as they both stepped out of the car. Happy rounded to the boot, pulling out the two small suitcases Pepper had packed for him.

He'd waved her off with the plan to just have whatever he needed delivered, but she'd given him her patented "done with your shit" look, and handed the suitcases over to Harry with a long suffering sigh.

She's been at his side for long enough that he knew better than to argue with her.

"Where d'ya want them, Boss?" Happy asked, as the two walked towards the steps.

"Send them up to the Penthouse, Hap," Tony requested. "You can take the rest of the day off, I won't be leaving again today, I've got a lab to sort."

Happy nodded. "As you say, Sir. I'll have my pager with me anyway."

Tony clapped his shoulder and then turned his attention to those waiting on the steps. He stayed silent, waiting.

Rogers stepped forward, as Tony had known he would.

"Welcome home, Tony," he said quietly. He was pleading with his eyes for Tony to just accept the words for what they were.

It would have been so easy to throw them back in his face.

Tony was better than that. Or. No, he really wasn't. But he was tired, and he just didn't want to… deal.

He nodded instead. "Thanks. I don't know if Fury explained, but I won't be here full time. I have demands on my time even more so now than before, so I'll be in and out."

Rogers nodded. "We understand, Tony. I… we hope that you'll be able to join us occasionally for dinner. We're hoping to mend the fractures that I caused. I hope… I hope you'll give us the chance."

Tony swallowed hard. "Well. I gotta eat, I guess. But… not today. Today, I have a whole host of things to do in the lab so… if you don't mind?"

Steve stepped out of his way immediately, and the others parted for Tony to pass without question. It was only when he reached the doorway that he was called back.

"Tony?" Wanda asked, clearly unsure of herself.

Tony paused, tilting his head slightly to show he was listening.

"Will Vision be… visiting?"

Tony knew he could be cruel. He knew he probably wouldn't even feel very guilty about it if he was.

But.

"He'll be here next week. He had a few things he wanted to finish at the tower before coming back to the compound."

"I… thank you."

"Uh huh."

Tony continued on his way, finished with socialisation for the day. He could only be expected to stomach so much after all.

…

Tony being back at the compound hit the media within a few days. He wasn't surprised by the rapidness, though he was admittedly surprised by the overwhelming response.

He hadn't realised just how much the people wanted the Avengers back together. He supposed that he should have known. There had been such uproar over the split, and while the tides had been very much swaying his way, he knew that, in the end, the world wanted their heroes.

They _needed_ them.

As the news started to die down, they were called out on their first mission since he'd rejoined them.

It was… as natural as breathing. Joined by Vision and Peter, along with Barnes who kept at Cap's side like a particularly vicious chihuahua, they finished up in record time. Tony kept the skies with Vision and Sam, he even teamed up with Rogers in a move from their very first fight together, aiming his beam off of the shield.

When it was done, when SHIELD had the clean up underway, Tony flew back to the Compound alone.

He waited in the conference room for the debriefing, knowing that it wouldn't be worth the headache if he didn't attend, no matter how tempted he was to just run on down to his lab. He and Steve had been cautiously polite to each other since Tony's return to the Compound, and Tony wasn't sure if it was worth ruining that for a little bit of peace.

It didn't take long for the others to meet him, having flown back together on the Quinjet. Peter moved to Tony's side immediately, and Tony smiled at him, shoving him playfully. Everyone took seats around the large table, and Rogers smiled at them all.

"We fought well today. Fury will be here tomorrow for a full debrief, but for now, does anyone have anything they'd like to bring up from the fight?"

Tony shook his head along with the others, tapping his fingers lightly against his thigh.

"I, uh, we should work on catching," Clint said, leaning onto his elbows a little. "Tony caught me like he always has, but Sam and I could use some work."

Steve nodded looking thoughtful. "Tony, could you run some simulations with them, maybe talk Sam through the best and easiest way to catch?"

"Sure. Probably not for a few days, but I should have a few hours over the weekend."

Steve smiled at him and moved on when Barnes made a comment about the two of them maybe splitting up to cover more ground. Tony didn't want any part of that conversation, because while he agreed with Barnes from a tactical point of view, he was firmly of the opinion that Roger's would be distracted if he couldn't see Barnes at all times.

He wasn't surprised when Rogers muttered words to the same conclusion.

"Are we done here?" he asked, before the two could start arguing. "Only I've got a meeting in like, an hour."

Steve nodded. "Sure, go ahead Tony. You'll be here tomorrow for the briefing with Fury?"

"If I can," Tony conceded. "I'll try and get back in the morning."

"Hey, Tony?" Clint called, as Tony reached the door. Tony looked back to show he was paying attention. "Any chance I can get a ride up to the Tower with you? Laura said I can take the kids out for a few hours."

Tony almost said no. He really did. He didn't owe them any favours. But.

"Yeah, sure, if you're ready now? Happy's waiting."

Clint nodded and hopped up from his seat. "Thank you."

"Uh huh. Let's go then."

…

The ride was _awkward._ No other word for it, even as Tony tried to push all of his attention at his tablet. He could practically feel the warmth emanating from Clint's thigh despite the room interior of the car.

He thought he should ask about Clint's kids, or if he was doing okay with the divorce but he didn't really know how.

It was a relatively new experience, feeling awkward with words.

Tony was usually a charming son of a bitch, with the charisma to match, and yet, with his former — or not quite former as things now stood — teammates, he never seemed to know what to say.

He couldn't say he enjoyed the feeling.

Instead, he left the awkward silence to permeate and ignored the growing need to fill it as best he could.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Clint tapping his fingers against the door, his eyes trained on the window. Tony wondered if he felt the awkwardness too.

"How… how are the kids?" he asked, when he couldn't bite his lip any longer.

"They're good," Clint replied quietly. "I've seen them a few times since Laura gave me the papers. They're used to me not being around all that much, so at least it isn't too much of an adjustment for them."

Tony nodded. "That's… something?"

Clint snorted, but it wasn't cruel and Tony relaxed slightly.

"I appreciate that you're trying," Clint said after a moment. "I don't know, if after everything that's happened, if I'd be able to put it all aside the way you have."

"I haven't… put it aside, Barton," Tony replied carefully. "I just… moved on, I suppose. Holding on to unpleasant things isn't good for anyone, and, well, the safety of the world is a little bit more important than my crushed ego."

Clint nodded thoughtfully.

"Besides," Tony added airily. "It wasn't like I laid down and let you all walk all over me was it? I put up plenty of a fight on my side too. None of this was one sided."

Clint hmmed. "Maybe. Doesn't stop me from being sorry it happened."

"I think we're all sorry," Tony replied with a shrug. "Nothing to do now but get on with it, I suppose."

"Does that… does that mean everything can get back to normal?" Clint hedged, fixing his eyes on Tony instead of the window.

"Maybe we need a new normal to settle into?" Tony offered. "One that isn't so… confused." When Clint frowned, Tony elaborated. "Before, there was very little trust. I don't care what anyone tries to bullshit me with, none of your trusted me. And hey, that's okay, you know? I know my history, I know my reputation, so I can't even blame any of you for that. But if Steve had trusted me even a little bit, none of what happened would have been even close to as bad as it was. And I didn't trust any of you either. If I had, I would have shared the news about the accords immediately, instead of trying to handle it myself."

"God, it was bleak when you put it like that."

Tony started laughing. "Yeah. Yeah, it was. So maybe we make a normal that isn't quite so bleak, huh?"

"You know what that means, don't you?" Clint asked, eyebrow raised. When Tony tilted his head in question, he added, "Movie nights. Compulsory ones. And meals, and paintballing, and, erm, go-karting. Team bonding and all that jazz."

Tony snorted. "Captain America, tearing it up in a go kart. I'm in."

…

Tony knew that Clint had told the others about their conversation. By the time he made it back to the compound the following day, there was a different atmosphere that he felt immediately.

He couldn't deny that it put him more at ease than the air of expectation that had been lingering previously.

The whole team seemed freer, and even Vision commented on the easier dynamic.

They fought a few more relatively minor battles, Tony worked with both Sam and Vision on catching the non flying members of the team, and they… bonded. Sort of. Tony was still busy, so he only made it to about half of the team activities that Steve threw himself into with gusto, but thankfully, they all seemed to understand that the Avengers were only one of his many commitments and responsibilities.

He entered the kitchen a few weeks later to find the whole team already convened. His eyes zeroed in on Barton and he raised an eyebrow.

"Not your usual purple hue, Barton? What's going on?" he asked, eyeing the jumper. When Clint wore purple, he wore _purple_ , and this was… softer? Definitely paler. It looked… odd.

"It's thistle," Natasha informed him. "And doesn't hurt my eyes as much as his other jumpers."

"Thistle?" Tony asked, dubiously. The jumper didn't look like it was made out of prickly plants, but what did he know?

"The colour, you heathen," Natasha replied, rolling her eyes. "Don't you think it suits him?"

Tony shrugged. "Sure?"

He crossed the room for the coffee maker, accepting a freshly poured mug from Steve who was already there.

"Ta," he hummed, lifting the mug to his lips immediately. "What are you lot doing today?"

"We're going to introduce Cap and Barnes to Star Wars," Clint informed him with a grin.

Tony blinked. "All this time since you woke up, and you haven't seen Star Wars?" he asked, frowning at Steve. When Steve shook his head, Tony sighed dramatically. "That's blasphemy."

"I'm sure it's not that much of a big deal," Steve said with a small smile.

"Nope. Incorrect," Tony replied. "Star Wars is a big deal, and I'm offended with myself that I didn't insist you watch it immediately. Barton, make sure you do it properly."

Clint saluted him and grinned. "You can't stick around?"

"I'll try and get back for the last one," Tony promised, before he drained his mug and grabbed his travel mug to fill it up. "And if any of you spoils the thing before the thing happens, I'll set Pepper on you."

He left the kitchen to laughter, with a smile on his face.

…

Tony made it back in time for the last movie, and slipped into the rec room of the compound, quietly slumping down beside Clint on the sofa. Steve and Barnes were staring at the TV, captivated as anyone should be on their first viewing of Star Wars, and Tony's lips tilted up happily.

"Good day?" Clint whispered, nudging Tony gently. Tony turned his head and nodded, leaning a little closer.

"Got a lot done. The resident pensioners enjoying the movie marathon?"

"Seem to be. Haven't gotten up once except for a popcorn refill between Empire and Jedi."

Tony grinned. "Good stuff."

He sank even further into the sofa and turned his attention to the screen. The familiarity of it lulled him into a doze quickly, and his head lolled onto Clint's shoulder as he fell asleep.

Steve glanced over at them, raising his eyebrow when he caught Clint's eye. Clint blushed lightly and looked away. There was no way was he going to admit how much he's missed the simple human contact that came with sitting together and watching a movie

Any human contact, if he was honest.

Since Laura… well.

He'd missed it.

Tony shifted, leaning more against Clint as he turned into him slightly. Clint hesitated before he lifted his arm, wrapping it around Tony to hold him steadier against his chest. When Tony did nothing but let out a little sigh of contentment, Clint felt elation fill him up and he relaxed completely.

The simple domesticity was what he missed, and if he could have that here, with his team, maybe he was going to be okay after all.

…

Thor and Bruce returned before the next team activity. Tony was the last to know, having been in Japan for a week on SI business. He'd returned to the compound to be greeted exuberantly by the god of thunder.

He'd returned the hug, grinning at the bigger man when they parted. "It's good to see you, Point Break," he'd said, receiving a large smile.

"As it is you, Man of Iron," Thor returned. "Come, come, Doctor Banner has been most anxious for your return!"

Tony froze. "Bruce is back?"

Tony didn't know how to feel about that. He'd missed Bruce, had searched for him for months after he'd disappeared but…

So much had happened.

With the team, with the Civil War, with the recovery. Just… there was a lot and Tony didn't quite know how to deal with Bruce just swanning back in now that everything was finally starting to feel like it was going to be okay again.

"Ah, actually, Thor, I've got to head straight down to the lab. I'll catch up with Bruce later, when I've got more time."

"But-"

Tony was gone before Thor could say anything else.

…

"You okay?"

Tony turned in his chair and looked up to see Clint hovering in one of the vents, as though he wasn't quite sure of his welcome.

Tony snorted, but gestured him down.

"I'm fine," he replied, as Clint leant against the table Tony was working at. "I'm always fine."

"It's okay to not be," Clint replied with a shrug. "You let me not be fine. I'd like to return the favour, if you're in need of it?"

Tony sighed. "I just… don't really know how to face Bruce. So. I guess this is me hiding because I don't know what else to do."

Clint just nodded and clasped Tony's shoulder. "Well. That's okay too. You're entitled to feel however you feel, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I just… he wasn't here, you know? And I know he had no obligation to me, and he could have been through… anything, and I don't know about it, but… he wasn't here and that kinda sucked."

Clint nodded again. "You're right. It did kinda suck. And you got through it anyway. We all did."

Tony sighed, leaning forwards until his head was against Clint's chest. "Thank you," he murmured, almost too softly to be heard.

"For what?" Clint asked, stroking a hand through Tony's messy hair.

"For… not expecting me to always be fine. It's been a really long time since someone's told me it's okay to not be okay."

…

The first conversation with Bruce was awkward and stilted and Tony was almost relieved when they were called to arms.

Of course, that came back to bite him on the arse when Clint toppled off a building and was very very close to being a rather disgusting puddle on the concrete. Tony had caught him mere milliseconds before he hit the ground.

When they got back to the compound, Tony was seconds away from a full blown anxiety attack and for the first time since the team got back together, he begged off the debrief.

Hours later, when he could breathe again, he joined the others in the rec room for a movie. Clint patted the sofa beside him welcomingly, and as soon as Tony sat down, Clint tugged him against him.

"What?" Tony blurted, shocked at the blatant affection in Clint's hold.

"You know like I told you it's okay to not be okay?" Clint asked, keeping hold of Tony.

"Hmm? Clint, I'm okay, I promise."

"Uh huh. I'm not. I was reminded once again today that life is unbearably short, and I don't want to waste mine."

"You're not," Tony argued, twisting his neck so he could look at Clint.

Clint's arms settled around Tony more comfortably and he pressed a gentle kiss to Tony's temple. "You're right," he said quietly. "I'm not."

Slowly, the tension drained from Tony and he leant into Clint's embrace. It wasn't a completely new thing, though it was while Tony was wide awake.

He found that he… really didn't hate it.

After the years they'd known each other, everything they'd been through together and against each other, he couldn't help but wonder how many strings fate was pulling that they could still end up here, like this.

Seconds later, he decided he didn't care.

Clint was… probably exactly what Tony needed. Comforting, but willing and able to call him on his shit, and perfectly able to accept that Tony wasn't always okay.

On paper, they might not make sense, but hey, paper had gone the way of the dodo-bird.

None of them could be sure what would come next, but whatever it was, Tony was sure it would be interesting.

With the two of them, it couldn't really be anything else.

* * *

 **Written for;** Winter Seasonal.

Days of the year; 26th Dec, Boxing Day - Showing Gratitude

Winter Prompt - Bleak

Colour - Thistle

Birthstone - Tanzanite - "Is there a reason you're staring at me like I'm about to burst into flames?"

Flowers; Arrowwood -Incendiary

Japan - Other - Onsen - Someone relaxing

Slytherin - Resourceful

Astronomy - Partial Solar Eclipse - Emotion; Broken


End file.
